Never Again
by Aluralas S
Summary: Supposed to be an Eries/Folken fic, *some M/A, E/A, H/V later on* Imm really sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet, I've been real busy, but Imm on it. *note: this is an angsty, humoury, romancy fic, you can find more fics on my sites.


Imm real sorry that the story got messed up, its because I my friend to upload it since he wouldn't get off the computer, but he uploaded the draft... real sorry. This is the prologue to the story. Please tell me if you like... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Never Again

  


Am I really the 'quiet child' that they say I am? And if I am, so what, Imm not hurting anyone with my silence, am I? The maids are always saying that I am such an obedient little girl and that they wish that their daughters were more like me, though they tell me "Princess Eries, you really need to be more social. Be more like your sisters.". Bunch of bull is all I've got to say! I am social. I have more friends than Marlene and Millerna put together, and God knows I've spent more time with them than I ever would with my "sweet, beautiful, outgoing" sisters. Me being the obedient daughter is nothing more than my sister's gossiping, airhead friends. Marlene is the more obedient one, always with her "oh, yes, Father" or "oh, no, Father" and saying it with a gigantic smile on her face. That hypocrite. I know she hates following orders, she even told me that Imm more the 'rebelious princess' than she is. She is the real quiet and unsocial one, spending all her time in that room of her's, hardly ever visiting with her friends (if she still has any). Marlene doesn't care if we worry about her, in fact... she enjoys it. She gets all the attention, every morning its "Marlene, dear, are you feeling better today? Do you want to get out of the palace for a bit?" "what would you like to do today, My Dear?" "Would you like to take a walk around the palace?".

  


Marlene has this thing where she get what she wants, its the "oh look Imm on the verge of crying" look and if that doesn't work, there's the "oh look Imm actually doing it now, see the tears running down my face" look. Sometimes I juss wanna take off my shoe and just whack her... upside the head... repeatedly. 

And Millerna, her smile and big bright blue eyes can get her out of trouble in no time. My eyes are too dark to charm my way out of trouble, and my smile, well lets juss say the occasional gleam in my eyes doesn't help me out very much.

  


Marlene, as beautiful as she is can never be like me. She has closed her off to the rest of the world, she has become 'an oyster' as Uncle Nueva calls it. Sure, at the parties, royal dances, and socials she's the life of the party, but after everyone leaves and she's not the center of attention anymore, she cries herself to sleep. Its juss so horrible... some nights I feel like going in her room and just break down with her, but I know it'll just make it worse. 

  


I love my sisters, I really do, but it's just so hard being the middle child. Me and Marlene play the occasional prank on the cooks and servants, and sometimes even on Millerna, but that's only sometimes. We talk at night about stuff, like boys, but sometimes the maids hear and then they give me a huge lecture about how an 11 year old girl shouldn't be thinking about boys, and that I should be more concerned about my education and blah, blah, blah... I usually stop listening at that point. But really, all a princess is needed for is making alliances official by marrying a prince or a rich lord or merchant and later cranking out heirs to sustain that alliance. My relationship with Millerna is pretty much the same as with Marlene. We sneak up on Marlene sometimes, play tag around the palace, and other "nonsense-ness" as Marlene calls it. No matter how close I get to either one of them... I'll never be as close as they are. Its true what they say, the books about children (not children's books), the oldest and the youngest child always gravitate towards each other, and in the process, they squeeze the middle child out of the way. Imm sure it's hard enough being the middle child, imagine yourself in my position, the middle princess.

  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> What'd ya think.(Life sucks, don't it!) The story gets kinda sad later on, depressing sad, not boring sad. Imm kinda sad right now (the stupid computer's all screwed up) some good reviews will make me happy. (review my story, damn you!!!) just kidding (Imm not kidding!!!!) 


End file.
